The popularity of demand-based messaging systems, including instant messaging (IM) systems, has exploded in recent years. The utility of IM systems certainly has not gone unnoticed in the corporate world, either. Today, organizations routinely use IM systems to facilitate communications between employees and other members of the organization. The popularity of IM systems, though, increases the risk that users will inadvertently disclose confidential or personal information to unintended recipients. This risk is particularly acute when an IM user is using an IM-enabled computer to project video to an audience. A computer typically projects everything that is displayed on the computer screen; thus, messages received during such a presentation also are typically projected. Obviously, such a scenario can be problematic and potentially embarrassing to a recipient that receives a message containing confidential or personal information while projecting video to an audience.